With conventional gaming tables, for example, billiard tables or table soccer tables, the respective tables are permanently arranged and installed so that the playing surface is predefined. The disadvantage of these conventional gaming tables is that they are only movable to a limited extent (if at all) because of their weight and size so that they cannot be used in any given place.
Billiard tables in particular have the disadvantage that the balls disappear in center and corner pockets of the table and are channeled back to a collection point via a return system (ball return) on the sides or at the end underneath the playing level of the billiard table. The game thus cannot be continued or started anew immediately after potting a ball. The balls must much rather first be removed from the collection point, which is arranged separately from the playing surface. Balls may also get stuck in the return system of a billiard table.
In addition to holes and/or recesses in the playing surface and/or rails, using collecting receptacles, collecting baskets and/or collecting nets for receiving a rolling ball is known. The disadvantage in all cases is that the “potted” ball must leave the playing surface to be collected, and that a player cannot quickly and directly seize that ball to continue the game. Such ball collecting receptacles, baskets and/or nets also protrude over the playing surface and thus interfere with the players' movements during the game.